Alex Parker
History (Submitted by Gremlin) Alex Parker: 1985 - 1990 Alex's father left when Alex was two, leaving Marie to raise Alex by herself. Needing to start a new life, Marie moved Alex and herself to Midway City, where she met the man who would become Alex's new stepdad. Alex was fortunate, because his stepdad was a well-off medical engineer that provided a comfortable life for Alex and Marie, only ever wanting the best for his new wife and adopted son. Alex Parker: 1990 - 2006 A scrawny nerd, Alex had a normal childhood. It was during his freshman year of high school when Superman debuted to the world that Alex became obsessed with superheroes. Alex wanted to be a filmmaker to make films about these caped wonders. But wouldn't you know it? An alien invasion had to go and mess that all up, as they tend to do. When Brainiac invaded, Alex was in his second semester at the Siegel-Shuster Fine Arts Academy in Metropolis. Having seen the horror committed by an alien and a need for those to serve their country, Alex dropped out of school and enlisted in the United States Marine Corps. After his initial stint in boot camp, Alex was deployed overseas. He was assigned to special forces under Captain Kate Kane where he attained a field promotion to the rank of First Lieutenant. During Operation Khandaqi Freedom, Alex met Earth's Green Lantern, John Stewart. Alex was ecstatic to meet the Marine turned superhero, and later that day John saved Alex from an IED that nearly took the soldier's life. Alex couldn't even muster up the words to thank the Lantern, but Alex only became more driven to become worthy of the title "hero," and this drove him to perform at a higher level than he had before. Alex Parker: 2006 - 2007 Reassigned to intelligence during his recovery, Alex fell into an assignment with the classified DEO program known as Task Force X. There, Alex worked as a member of Rick Flag's special security detail with a handful of other Marines whom accompanied the "assets" on their black ops missions. Alex and Colonel Flag developed a bit of a rivalry, not helped by Waller playing them against each other. On Halloween night, 2007, Alex was in National City after a mission. With the rest of the night off, Alex bought himself a cheap Batman costume and went to attend the protest of the JLA's disbanding at Capitol Hill. Alex met a girl named Emily there and helped her get her cape unstuck from her car door and the two hit it off after that. What might have been a one-night stand turned into more after the two stayed up most of the night watching the news about the Cataclysm event erupting in Gotham, Emily's hometown. In the morning, Alex had to work, but on a whim bought Emily a ticket to meet him at his place in St. Roch, Louisiana.Network Files: Alex Parker 1 Alex Parker: 2007 - 2009 Alex and Em were soon married. A few months into their marital bliss Belle Reve was shut down. Alex was laid off from the DEO by Bones to avoid the same fate as Rick Flag. Without a better plan, Em proposed moving back to Gotham to help rebuild the city. After doing so, Em got a job at Arkham Asylum and Alex worked as a superintendent for an apartment building owned by a friend. Eventually, Alex also got to return to the DEO, but this time it was not for long. When Waller returned to the world of intelligence as Deputy Director of the new United Nations' ARGUS Division, Alex was invited to come work for her again. Alex knew he should have declined, but Waller made it sound like she had big plans for him and Alex always did like to reach for the stars. Alex Parker: 2009 - 2014 While Alex was sent around the world on various missions as one of Waller's favorite agents for use in various taskforces and covert action teams, he and his wife grew apart. Alex began to question if he truly loved Em or if they had maybe simply moved too fast. When he had returned home, those thoughts were nowhere to be found as the two were always hot and heavy, but the minute he left her, those thoughts picked up where he had left off with them. While in Kasnia, Alex filed for divorce online and within a month had moved to Gateway City. Stormguard: 2014 - Present Without a family, Alex was now a prime candidate for an ARGUS test program. The goal of the program was to counter the meta-crime problem by artificially creating new metahumans using a new enzyme. Ever the herophile, Alex saw this as his chance to be like the heroes he had always idolized and agreed to participate in the program. After many tests, Alex underwent the first series of injections of a red enzyme known as Kaliber. Within days, the serum enhanced the fiber of Alex's muscles making him stronger, faster, and more resilient — and that was only Phase One. While the enzyme alone had its benefits, it was actually designed solely to enable someone to operate a special prototype suit of powered armor. This armor was none other than the Division of Agent Enhancement's Defense Augmenting Long-range Utility System or DAEDALUS (ARGUS loves acronyms). The armor could not be operated by an average agent due to the considerable physical strain it puts on a wearer, thus the reason the red enzyme had to be developed as a companion cocktail to this piece of hardware. Given the coveted special agent designation, Alex carried out special missions around the globe for Waller and Lyla Michaels-Diggle, reporting to Division Chiefs and Directors personally. Alex has become ARGUS' own in-house "superhero" under the call sign: Stormguard. Alex enjoys the opportunity to fight alongside the heroes he idolized. He recently ran into John Stewart onboard the Watchtower and finally found the words to thank his fellow Marine for the life-saving assist from a decade or so back. Alex was pleased as punch to find out John remembered him after so much time.Network Files: Alex Parker 2 Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Gimmix) Alex briefly had a fling with Catherine Cobert, the Justice League Media Liaison, before they stumbled upon Emily Parker half-naked in Alex's apartment after heading back to his place for one of their steamy "strategy meetings". Nowadays, Agent Parker and Miss Cobert keep it strictly professional. * (Submitted by Sweetness) The first time Alex was on the Watchtower he took dozens of pictures. While most of them were deleted due to ARGUS security protocols, he was able to keep a selfie he took with the planet Earth behind him. It's been his FaceSpace profile picture ever since. Threat Assessment Resources * Metaphysical Artifact: Alex has been chosen to join the ranks of a secret team hand-picked by the mysterious Monitor based on some metaphysical element in Alex that will be of some considerable use in some confrontation in the future. * Experimental Enzyme Enhanced Physiology: ** Class II Enhanced Strength: Nowhere near a Kryptonians' or Amazons' level of strength, Alex is still considerably stronger than the average human. Able to go toe-to-toe with various enhanced persons in the field and not break a sweat, Alex enjoys his enhanced strength after being rather scrawny when he was younger. ** Enhanced Agility: As a result of the enzyme boosting serum, Alex is an adept acrobat easily capable of flipping out of the way of incoming projectiles or cleverly dodging larger enemies' attacks. ** Enhanced Speed: Outside of the suit Alex possess peak human speed, able to outpace the fastest Olympian runner, land animal, and keep up with cars traveling at an average speed when he has to. ** Enhanced Reflexes: The serum also enhanced his reflexes, making him precisely aware of enemy attacks when in combat and relatively mindful of his surroundings. He is rarely caught off-guard and stays alert more often than not. ** Enhanced Endurance: Alex's genetic enhancement allows him to go days without sleep, food, and water. He doesn't tire as quickly as the average human, he's able to hold his breath for around 7 minutes, you get the idea... ** Enhanced Durability: He is able to withstand attacks from assailants whom possess immense strength and tends to heal at an accelerated rate which allows him to get right back in the action. * Special Forces Military Training: ** Expert Marksman: Alex Parker is a highly skilled marksman. He is skilled in projectile weaponry, such as throwing knives, and various forms of firearms as a result of his time as a Marine. Even with his suit, he continues to hone his marksmanship skills so that he doesn’t get rusty. ** Expert in Espionage: Due to his past classified covert-ops missions, Alex became well-versed in the art of stealth. His armor also has a stealth mode which enables him to fly under the radar; figuratively and literally. Additionally, when not in the suit he is still ARGUS Agent 27, a master spy, intelligence officer, and covert operative for Amanda Waller. ** Expert Martial Artist: Alex not only received basic training at West Point, then further, more intensive training in various combat techniques after joining ARGUS, but he continues to further his combat techniques by training with his Challenger teammates who are well-versed in their own right. Alex has trained in at least 8 different fighting styles, ranging from: Boxing and Krav Maga, to Judo and Kung Fu. ** Expert Strategist: As a military officer, Alex was well trained in tactical analysis and strategic assessments. As a result, he has been chosen as the Chief Strategist for the Challengers because of his quick-thinking decision-making skills and unorthodox strategic approach to handling difficult situations even when under pressure. Affording him extra capabilities both on and off the battlefield. * DAEDALUS Prototype Armor: The suit was built through the combined effort of Curtis Holt and Silas Stone, as well as their respective teams, using the combined resources of a joint venture between ARGUS, Kord Omniversal, and STAR Labs. The prototype DAEDALUS armor is without a doubt one of the most cutting-edge pieces of technology on the planet. What the suit is powered by exactly is classified intel, but it is a self-sustaining power source capable of recharging itself when not in use. Not only does the suit incorporate some of the most advanced human technology from around the globe, but there is also reversed engineered Xeno-tech from ARGUS's Red Room that have been used to build the suit also. With this being the prototype, one can only imagine what the next generation of this armor might be capable of. ** VTOL Propulsion: The suit enables Alex to fly by having a jet propulsion system in the back and in the legs of the suit. He is capable of a sustained flight for upwards of twelve hours before the suit has to recharge. ** Helmet: Alex's visor offers him a H.U.D. of the suit's systems, such as energy use, armor integrity, his vitals, a GPS, and the suit's overall power. The helmet also has a built-in communications device, retractable full face-plate when in certain environments or when exposed to airborne toxins, enhanced audio technology, voice scrambler, and a voice enhancing microphone. His visor also offers night, infrared, x-ray, and telescopic/microscopic vision modes. ** Exoskeleton: The suit has a built-in exoskeleton that further enhances Alex’s strength when it comes to combat situations. This allows him to punch harder, jump farther, lift immense objects, and block hits from even the strongest of opponents when timed right. ** Protocannon: There is a retractable protocannon that can deploy over his shoulder when the situation requires it, allowing him to hit enemies with a considerable blast. He does, however, have to allow the cannon a few moments to recharge before firing it again. ** Electro Gauntlets: His suit's gauntlets are capable of sustaining an electric charge that can enable him to power certain downed systems, as well as delivering punches with a bit more shock to opponents when required. They also function as a mild taser when dealing with none enhanced individuals. ** Life Support: The armor is made from a unique metal known as Promethium which offers the user a great amount of protection due to its ability to absorb kinetic energy. The suit also monitors the wearer's vitals and is capable of limited use in environments with little to no oxygen, such as underwater or in space. ** Stealth Mode: The armor plates are capable of going into a form of stealth mode where they mimic Alex's surroundings making him nigh invisible. Up-close Alex is still easily detectable to the naked eye, but from afar he is nearly impossible to make out. This mode also makes him undetectable to nearly all forms of radar. When flying, the noise from his propulsion systems are greatly muted with experimental sound-reducing technology. * Arsenal: While his suit is sufficient enough to engage in a direct brawl and take minimal damage if used properly, Alex does enjoy being more tactical in his approach to taking down an assailant. So, he carries with him various gadgets in the pouches on his suit that allow him to be more strategic. These gadgets can range from things like smoke pellets and concussion grenades to zip ties and even a small, deployable drone for recon situations. Weaknesses * Anger: While more often than not he is a happy go lucky guy, Alex does have certain triggers that can set him off. Such triggers include people bad mouthing his ex-wife, talking ill of his fallen comrades, in particular GQ Edwards, and disrespecting those who lay down their lives to protect civilians. In one instance, he was forcibly removed from a Senate chamber. * Overconfidence: With his superb physique and experimental suit of armor, not to mention his love of being a hero, Alex can occasionally overestimate himself and his abilities and jump headfirst into a situation without properly assessing the best strategic approach. * Women: Alex is known to be quite the flirt and is weak to the charm of women. This can lead to conflicts in his complicated relationship with Emily Parker. All it takes is a reciprocated signal for Alex to be swayed into making a less than strategic choice with a woman. ** Emily Parker: Despite being divorced, Alex still has a soft spot for his ex-wife Emily and if she is put in danger or threatened, Alex’s tactical mind shuts off and his protective instincts kick in. This can lead to him compromising a mission in order to protect Emily from any harm even though she’s considerably more powerful than him nowadays. * DAEDALUS Prototype Armor: There is no question about it that his armor provides him with an edge out in the field, but there is also a drawback. Despite having been injected with a serum which enables him to operate the suit when a normal human being cannot, the suit still puts considerable strain on the wearer. While short term there are no apparent affects, ARGUS research personnel do warn Alex of the potential long term affects he may face in the years to come through continued use. Analytics * Physicality: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Occult: 1 - Paltry / Below-Average * Weapons: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Experience: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Ranged: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Strategy: 5 - Master / Remarkable Trivia and Notes Trivia * Alex loves his job more than most and finds genuine joy from helping those in need and defending the defenseless. * Alex is a firm believer in doing the right thing no matter the cost, putting the needs of everyone else above his own. * While Alex has a high amount of respect for his mentor Amanda Waller, he does occasionally question her motives and ARGUS's role in peoples' lives. * Alex Parker, Greg Saunders, and John Jones of the Interagency Meta-Criminal Apprehension Taskforce all share a fondness for Classic Westerns. * Despite not wanting to admit it, Alex has been known to show boat in his Stormguard armor at the occasional Comic-Con. He's quickly disciplined by Lyla Diggle about using the suit properly and not for fun, to which he claims that he's only doing some PR for the agency. * Though he doesn't talk about it often, Alex is considering leaving ARGUS and retiring. The only thing that continues to keep him around is his love of saving people. He does wonder whether or not the agency would even let him leave after he became their poster boy. * Alex's Challenger teammate, Angie Aimes, routinely helps him maintain and upgrade his armor, showing him something new about engineering whenever they get the chance. * Even though agency protocol specifically states ARGUS personnel are prohibited from joining the Justice League, Alex aspires to one day be League worthy and attain membership. * Through his work with the Interagency Meta-Criminal Apprehension Taskforce, Alex and Diana have developed a close friendship. Lucky for Alex, Steve Trevor does not seem concerned by this.Deluxe Oracle File: Alex Parker * His identity as Stormguard is classified. * Another person he considers a mentor is Maxwell Lord. * He visited Sinister House couple of times in his dreams.VOX Box: Weird Worlds 10 * Stormguard has a Threat Assessment ranking of 86, marking him as a High Threat. Notes * Alex Parker/Stormguard is an original character created by Alexander514. * Alex's profile was reworked to include his relationship with Emily Parker after she got a hero identity and Oracle File. * The Siegel-Shuster Fine Arts Academy is a homage to Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, Superman's creators. * Task Force X's mission to stop Incubus is a nod to the 2016 Suicide Squad movie. As is a character from the film, GQ Edwards. * Senator June Finch was a character in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Links and References * Appearances of Alex Parker * Character Gallery: Alex Parker Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Alexander514/Creator Category:The Challengers Members Category:The Fan Club Members Category:ARGUS Category:Class II Enhanced Strength Category:DEO Category:Martial Arts Category:Marksmanship Category:Espionage Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Flight Category:Military Protocol Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Americans Category:Divorced Characters Category:Submitted by Gremlin Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Gatewegian Category:Government Agents Category:Military Personnel Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Male Characters Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Emotional Consistency Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Height 6' 1" Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat Category:Known to Authorities Identity